vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayytroxlmaokai
Ayytroxlmaokai was a VRChat player, roleplayer and Twitch streamer who portrayed her main character "Ayytrox", a happy go lucky matriarch of a gangster family. In 2019 she quit playing VRChat and renamed her Twitch channel to ToxxxicSupport. Now she mainly plays Minecraft and participates in some roleplaying servers. Ayytrox the character Ayytrox is a cheerful woman with a playful exterior. Behind her smile she hides memories of a difficult past. Her life used to be simpler before she had to carry the responsibilities associated with leading a family involved in crime. Spending time with Ayytrox usually means having silly fun together with her and her family. Her daughters are the dearest and mean the world to her. Being a protective mother she always puts her children first. She is strong willed and won't take insults or backtalk lightly. Biography of her character Family Ayytrox had a very long (in VRChat terms) relationship dating Chipz lasting almost 2 months. They broke up on May 17th. More history below. Her first daughter is Libid her biological daughter together with Chipz. The parentage of Libid was put into question once on Mar 29th by Rob who deducted that her true father might actually be Sneakiiii. Out-of-character there are some contradictory plot holes in the roleplay here and whichever is this is true or not is up for debate and probably only Ayytrox can answer this. Her second daughter is Helen Keller who she, in her own words rescued from homelessness on the streets with literally a needle in her arm. After caring for her to rid her of the drug addiction she raised her as her own. Being a teenage daughter she often challenges her mothers authority in different ways. Both Libid and Helen refer to GreatKhanHD as their grandfather or 'grandpa Khan' but it is just an endearing term. He is not actually Ayytox's father. Nanoade is Ayytrox's step adoptive daughter through her past relationship with Chipz. Although Nano and Helen are unrelated by blood they share some things in common. Teaching and Law work She has occasionally worked as a school teacher and has held several lectures, mainly in sex education. On April 7th she held a lecture to many other VRChat players. They were playing as their child alternative characters (loli avatars) when attending her silly classes. Ayytrox has also acted as a prosecutor in a trial against Hydrand. Close friends During her early relationship with Chipz she had close friends regularly following her around who usually catered to her whims and were described as her own 'friends' group similar to Chipz's at the time. If you asked Ayytrox about it she would bluntly deny this. Two of her regular friends were SpookyGhost and OnlyOneJob. The list of close friends of Ayytrox is constantly expanding as she begins to make her way back into old groups she once frequented. One being Roflgator and his crew of employees and regular patrons visiting The Golden Gator. A couple of her more well known friends would be Hydrand, and Harly. History of her Character Working at Clubs, meeting Roflgator and Chipz She met Chipz for the first time Jan 17th while working in the Void Club waitressing during 'Rob' Roflgators bachelor party before he married Ikumi. Ayytrox met Rob in early January and later got a job as a waitress and dancer at the The Great Pug. Out-of-character she has been roleplaying with The Great Pug RP Collective on and off for a long time. Encounters with 'Jessica' She met Jessica on Feb 6th while working at The Great Pug and they had some strange interactions together like searching for secrets among the pillows of the top floor. On Feb 10th she and Jessica had a kinky interaction at The Cupboard. She also taught Jessica a magic trick how to make your hand disappear on Feb 19th while in the Suburban house. ]] Past relationship with Tanomalous She dated 'Mickey' Tanomalous for a while and he attempted to set up a wedding on Feb 11th. It was a somewhat confused thing that felt forced. Mickeys plan did not go as as expected and the wedding was at first interrupted and ruined by Limez. The sabotage was plotted together with Roflgator and Vore and many others joined in the chaos. The wedding ceremony was re-attempted with Jessica acting minister but Ayytrox ran away 'at the altar'. and Ayytrox admit their love to each other]] Past relationship with Chipz Initially her aim was to support Robs during the 'harem wars' and assist him in breaking up Chipz's 'harem' but somewhere along the way things took a completely different direction. Chipz supported her in many ways, showed her affection and helped her battle her stagefright. She was encouraged to perform music on stage and they ended up falling for each other. Their shipping name is #Ayytripz. Before they officially got together there was a lasting passive aggressive standoff rivalry between Ayytrox and her sister CakeBot. Both sisters had planned to use their charms to ruin Chipz's harem but instead they got mixed emotions. From the outside it might have looked like they turned on each-other and instead started arguing over Chipzs affection for real. Eventually Chipz choose Ayytrox. CakeBot also gave in to her older sister. sings Seven Reasons for Ayytrox]] Seven Reasons is a beautiful song that Chipz wrote and performed for her when they were on a date on Mar 14th. During the date Chipz professed his love for her and admitted he had never really written a song for another girl before. Once they were together Chipz's harem seemed to fade away. In a way she succeeded in her mission but didn't break up his harem in the way initially intended. After their date, in future situation Chipz expressed fierce loyalty towards her and rejected all the previous women in his 'friends' group. Eventually she and Chipz started having relationship problems. In her words it's because he spent the majority of his time working, away from the family. They went on couple counseling session with WolfyGV being their counselor. She broke up with Chipz the following day on 17th of May. |215x215px]] After the breakup In-character she is a very skilled and immersive roleplayer but after the long lasting and intense roleplay arc with Chipz, she is currently trying to do move to light-hearted roleplay. She had a very intense discussion with VII, Chipz' 'left hand man' on May 29th about her breakup with Chipz that left him emotional. in The Golden Gator]] Hyydrox After seemingly going on a months-long hiatus from the group - and hosting a game show - she would make a return during her friend Harly and Byuyu's wedding on August 12th. A day or two later, her good friend Hydrand would ask Rob to host a surprise date between the two. The coveted Hydroxx date would commence at The Golden Gator on the Sept 19th. Despite some hilarious hiccups, the date would nevertheless be a success, with Hydrand and Ayytrox hitting it off. In October 2018 their relationship would abruptly end. Links Social Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/toxxxicsupport * Twitter: https://twitter.com/ayytroxlmaokai Videos & clips from Ayytrox and Chipz relationship *YouTube Video - Meeting Chipz for the first time during Robs bachelor party *Twitch Clip - Heated interaction during the Harem wars *Twitch Clip - Declaration of mutual love Ayytrox and Chipz *YouTube Video - Chipz performs Seven Reasons for Ayytrox *YouTube Video - Discussing Sneakiii's possible fatherhood when Chipz appears... *Twitch Clip - Ayytrox breaks up with Chipz Various other Video clips *Limez interrupts Ayytrox's and Tano's wedding Trivia *She makes a really good valley girl impression. *Her favorite food is Chicken Nuggets and she repeatedly exclaims how much she loves her 'Nuggies' **Unfortunately there is another player by the name Nuggies so she often exasperated over how she cant exclaim how much she "LOVES NUGGIES!" any more. *Ayytrox used to work for Oculus and as a school teacher IRL. *CakeBot is not her actual sister. She was intended to help support the storyline by infiltrating and breaking up Chipz's harem but he called out their bluff right away. As such they broke the fourth wall and tried to convince him they were sisters IRL in order to continue the story arc anyway. *Before VRChat she used to play a lot of GTA5 related roleplay as this Twitch clip can attest to. *Her name is inspired from the League of Legends character Aatrox Gallery Ayytroxlmaokai.jpg|Ayytrox original avatar XLibidinously Ayytrox Chipz st Patricks.jpg|Chipz, xLibidinously and Ayytroxlmaokai together on St Patricks day, picture by Libid Ayytrox The Great Pug.jpg|Ayytrox in The Great Pug Ayytrox_breakup.jpg|Ayytrox breaks up with Chipz Ayytroxlmaokai loli.jpg|Ayytrox as a loli StealthRG StreamThumbnail Feb11th.jpg|Wedding with Tanomalous interrupted Roflgator Aug 12th 21 Byuyu and Ayytrox.jpg|Ayytrox with Byuyu during his wedding to Harly Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans